she will be loved
by A-L-L-I-S-O-N-22
Summary: this is based off the song she will be loved by marron 5 i got word so no more spelling prob or writen like a script chase and cameron story


SHE WILL BE LOVED

Chase has had a new girlfriend but he never told anyone and today he asked her to come in but until then he is stuck in his job arguing with Forman about the new patient and watching intently how Cameron puts her self out there to house and coming back empty handed and can't help but feel something for her. He has a girlfriend but he feels something that he can't explain when he's around Cameron is it sorrow for her attempt to get house or jealousy.

Well while he waits for the girl he loves he watches out the window for his girlfriend and he hears a familiar voice crying in the coffee room

"Cameron is that you" he asked with a friendly voice

The girl doesn't answer but he could clearly tell it was Cameron in that state of sorrow

"What are you crying about" he asked as he sat beside her

Cameron looked at him with a plea

"House" she told him with tears running down her face

He wondered but he already knew what she was going to say

"I don't know why he does this to me, I give him all these signals but he throws them back them at me"

Chase had a hard time telling her this but if he really did feel the way he did for her he would want the best for her

"Cameron if he doesn't want you then he's crazy if I was him I would love to love you in a second but house lets his leg get to his feelings"

Cameron looks at him trying to unscramble his words and what he was trying to tell her

At that moment a girl that Chase new well came into the hospital looking around for him

"If you would excuse me I have to go but don't let that jerk get to you"

He left the crying Cameron to go see to his girlfriend but deep down he wanted to stay with her

The smiling girl walks over to chase and gives him a hug

"I thought you would never come" chase said with a fake smile

"I'm sorry the traffic was terrible" his girlfriend explained to chase

Chase gave this fake girl a kiss on the cheek and showed her into the coffee room

"Cameron this is my girlfriend Linda" he told her with regret in his eyes

Cameron wipes away a few tears and shakes her hand but she can't take her eyes off Chase

"It's nice to meet you Linda I'm Allison Cameron" as she shook her hand

"It's nice to meet you too and it must be fun working with a man like Robert" the bubble blond said with a grin

Cameron looked at chase for the last time but this time she had a look in her eye and the words "he must be crazy" and "I would love to love you" kept going through her head

"Yeah it is, will you excuse me I have to go do something" she pushed through Linda and Chase

Chase looks back at her as she rushes through the crowd

"Ill be right back" he told Linda as his voice drifted of along with his steps

"Robert" she whined

Chase rushed through the many doctors and patients trying to catch up to Cameron

"Cameron, Cameron" he yelled to her from across the hallway

He grabbed her arm and stopped her and he turned, her eyes watering with tears but she fought to hold the drops

"What was that, Linda was trying to be nice to you and you just ignored her"

Cameron looks into his eyes she could tell he wasn't happy

"What was that" she asked him in a angry voice

"What was what?"

"Her, you just spring a girlfriend up on me"

"On you, I have been seeing her for a couple of weeks now"

He looked at her but he could never be angry at her

"Well you could have least told me before you said all that to me"

Chase knew what she was talking about but just to make sure he acted like he had no clue

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, what you told me actually made me get over house for a second but I know it was just I lie"

Cameron heads off with a tears in here eyes

"Wait" chase called out with his eyes closed

Cameron stops and she thinks for a bit wishing for three certain words

She looks around and sees Chase walking towards her

"I did mean them but I didn't think you felt the same way. I thought you loved house"

Cameron smiles because he said what she would hope he would say

"When I woke up this morning I thought I did love house but I guess I was just wishing on a star that someone already wished on, and I always knew there was something between us it's just, it's just I never thought you did to I thought that you only think of us as friends or co workers" Cameron explained to chase.

"I thought the same way; I thought if I got a girlfriend these feelings would go away but they never did, that girl in there is just a stupid girl who thinks we are going to get married and have a family together and only after two weeks"

Cameron and Chase share a laugh together and they look into each others eyes.

"I know that we slept together and if I was any other guy I would still be bragging, but to me that was the biggest mistake of my life because when two people sleep together on the first date it never leads to anything more than just regrets"

Cameron smiled and she knew what he meant.

"I want to be with you" Cameron told chase with a soft voice.

At that second Cameron's regrets and fears drifted off because instead of replying back to her Chase leaned in for a kiss and in their minds they thought this is much better than any other sweet talk.

The kiss of love ended when Chase realized that is girlfriend was standing just five feet away from his new love but he didn't care and neither did Cameron because she knew that Chase wouldn't go off and say I'm sorry to the past and Chase didn't care because he is in a place where he wanted to be, just him and Cameron in love and the feeling that they will spend the rest of their lives together.

The end


End file.
